


Figuring It Out Together

by awkwardblogger



Series: Ying And Yang [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Bullying, Child Abuse, Forehead Kisses, Homophobia, Implied Jody Mills/Bobby Singer, John Winchester Bashing, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardblogger/pseuds/awkwardblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Seperate<br/>Dean has found out Sam is his brother and that John wants him back. His brain is going crazy and he's lost, but he has Sam to figure it out with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck Biology

Dean half expected Ryan Seacrest to jump out and tell him he was being punked. But his dad didn't show any signs of it being a joke, and John Winchester looked ready to snag him.

"What do you mean, this is my biological dad?!" Dean cried.

"It means I'm your father and I'm here to take you with us." John said, reaching to grab Dean's arm.

Dean's arm flailed and hit john in the face. "Stay the fuck away from me, you pompous prick! He's my dad, you abandoned me!" Dean found himself screaming.

"I didn't have a choice. I was scared." John frowned.

"And you think I wasn't? I was four and had just pulled an infant out of a burning building! I needed my parent, I needed my dad and you left me with the fireman and a signature saying "take him"! You left me." Dean snarled, unable to control his mouth.

"Don't you play the blame game, Dean. This wasn't my fault! Look, a demon killed your mother and if it had left us alone this wouldn't have happened. Now, I've found a lead on it and I want you to help me avenge her." John said.

"Go fuck yourself." Bobby spat, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. "My boy ain't a hunter. He doesn't kill and he sure as fuck ain't gonna be running off with you."

"He ain't your boy, he's my son." John snarled. "And I'll do what I damn please."

"Shut up! Shut up both of you!" Dean screamed.

The adults shut their mouths but glared viciously at each other. Dean's brain was full on throbbing and Sam was confused as hell. “H-he's my brother?" Sam stammered.

"Hush Sammy." John snapped.

"But dad-" Sam was cut off.

"Silence Samuel." John seethed.

"Answer me than, is he my brother?" Dean demanded.

"Yes." John answered gruffly.

Sam felt his head swim, he could hear his blood pumping in his ears. He had kissed his brother, he's got a crazy crush on his brother.

"It's science Sam. Science explains it." Dean explained as if he could read Sam's mind.

Sam thought and remembered. Science makes it so family that is separated at a young age become sexually attracted to each other, its natural. Hell, it may be the only thing natural about Sam at all, for all the kid knew!

"What are you talking about?" John questioned.

"Nothing." Sam said quickly.

John raised a suspicious eyebrow, which made Dean flip him the bird.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go duct tape my brain back together." Dean grumbled, taking his way up the stairs, Kissey, Dean's special needs dog, was hot on his heels.

They heard Dean's door slam hard and Sam kept his eyes to the floor.

"Okay, you've talked to him. Now get." Bobby snarled.

"Don't you start with me, old man!" John shouted.

"God! Be quiet both of you! Dean's not coming back with you dad, don't you get it? He doesn't see you as his dad because Bobby took care of him for fourteen years." Sam exclaimed. And before anything else could be said, Sam turned his heel and went out the door.

"This ain't over." John growled.

"Just get." Bobby muttered.

And John reluctantly left.  
\--------------------------  
Of course, Sam knew his dad was too much of a stubborn jackass to leave, to let Dean live in peace. John hadn't as much as started looking for a new hunt when morning rose, and Sam wasn't about to stick around to hear the bitching. The teenager walked from his shitty motel room to Sioux Falls High School, his head hanging low as he thought about what this meant for him and Dean. He didn't feel like Dean was his brother, but maybe Dean felt differently.

Dean was waiting for him at School, his face serious as all hell. "Sammy, we gotta talk." Dean said softly.

Shame bubbled in Sam's stomach as he internally melted at the way Dean called him Sammy. "Yeah sure." Sam said, following Dean inside his car.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching students hustle into the school with caffeinated drinks in hand.

"Wha-what does this mean for us?" Sam asked.

Dean heard Sam's voice break and wanted to hug the kid close and just kiss him. "It means fuck biology." Dean stated firmly.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"We're related by blood, sure, but science makes it so we're attracted to each other; and who the fuck am I to question science?" Dean explained.  
And then, they kissed. It was firm and demanding and passionate and so much more than Sam had ever expected.

'Dean's right. Fuck biology.' Sam thought as he melted into the kiss.


	2. Bullies and dickwads

So, maybe dating your biological brother wasn't a social norm, but it didn't matter to Dean Singer and Sam Winchester. And though no one besides them knew they were brothers, the whole school knew they were boyfriends.  
"Sam, you seem like a good guy, so don't hurt Dean." Was Benny's warning.  
"Way to go, Singer. Finally got yourself some dick." Was Meg's remark.  
"Congrats." Was the only words Cas could say.

They weren't much and not all were appropriate, but Sam blushed at every word. Never in his life had Sam Winchester been so happy.

"You look cute when you blush." Dean teased, kissing his boyfriend's cheek during lunch as Sam flushed over every word tossed their way.  
"Oh hush." Sam whispered.  
Dean laughed and wrapped an arm around Sam. Sam snuggled into Dean's side, deciding that Dean was comfy. The cafeteria was filled with mindless chatter, it always was; but today, Sam felt as if he was floating on a cloud and the conversations seemed to just bounce off him.

"So, Sam-I-Am, what made you decide to stick with this fool?" Andrea, Benny's girlfriend, asked jokingly as she sat down on Benny's lap.  
"Well, just look at him." Sam said without thinking.  
Sam's face lit up red and he clapped a hand over his mouth as soon as he realized what he had said. The table was laughing, even Dean, but Sam was so embarrassed. He didn't mean to say that out loud!  
"Oh I see how it is, you only like me for my looks." Dean said with a pout and jokingly turned away from Sam, his hand out as the universal "talk to the hand".  
"Aw Dean, I like you for more than just your looks." Sam said softly, cuddling into his boyfriend.  
Dean shrugged and cuddled back, whispering "I forgive you" in Sam's ear; even though both of them knew Dean was never really mad at Sam.

"Ugh, cut it out! You're gonna give me a cavity." Meg cried.  
Dean laughed and winked at Cas. "Better watch out for your balls my friend, she'll bust 'em."  
Cas chuckled and Meg shot him a nasty look and gave the middle finger salute. Dean just laughed it off and Sam smiled up at Dean's beautiful, happy face.

Well, until Zachariah spilled milk all over Dean's head, at least.  
"Fags burn in hell!" Zachariah spat, his girlfriend Naomi giggling.  
Cas and Benny sprang form their seats as Dean attempted to grab some napkins and clean himself up. Fire danced in Sam's eyes as he shot Zachariah a look that could kill.  
"You got a problem, buddy?" Sam snarled.  
Okay, so Sam wasn't the type to talk back. He never tried to fight bullies, but this was totally needed. Dean was his boyfriend and he wasn't about to let some stupid bigot homophobe terrorize him.  
"What did you say, Shrimp?" Zachariah demanded.  
Dean placed a gentle hand on Sam's thigh and whispered "He's not worth it".

"Look Zachariah, just go away." Dean said softly but firmly.  
"How about...no." Zachariah challenged smugly.  
"Listen you little shit, Dean may not be ready to fight, but I am. Just because a fella likes other fellas don't give no man the right to harass 'em." Benny spat, cracking his knuckles.  
Zachariah paled and walked away, Naomi in toe. It was no secret Benny was the star of the wrestling team and wasn't afraid to fight for what he believed in; even Zachariah wasn't stupid enough to try and fight him.


End file.
